Vampire Short Stories
by bloodfoxes18
Summary: Imagine vampire sisters torture each other and some of the twilight cast!
1. vampire profiles part one

Hello, dear wonderful readers and reviewers! I come to tell you that I am going to start on a third story. These are MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! No one may use them without telling me. My friends and I have worked hard on this and so far only I have permission to use them. I am scolding at everyone now so that I won't have to later. Please, if you want to use the characters e-mail me and I will reply. Thank-you for understanding.

Name: Serphina

Eyes: Midnight blue

Hair: ebony

Origin: South Georgia

Age: 160

Skin: pale

Species: Vampire

Turned: 16

Personality: Hyper but can be deadly when angry, often the victim of her sisters.

Likes: the dark, any weapon she can hide in an outfit. Fighting with people who hurts her family

Dislike: men who love to play the hero. Having to instantly fight with her sisters. Listening to her oldest sister lecture her. Not being able to lose sleep over people she killed.

Weapons: Silver sword, dagger, flame thrower, browning, and a mini Uzi.

Name: Amy

Eyes: light brown/ amber

Hair: light red/ strawberry blonde

Skin: tan

Origin: South Georgia

Age: 160

Turned: 16

Personality: Acts sweet and kind but can be a little rough. She is very mysterious. She loves to have attention. She is a little shy at first.

Likes: to make friends, gardens, anime, books, take long walks to think, children who are not brats. Singing, dancing when happy or blue, and animals.

Dislikes: things being destroyed, sisters being hurt, snobby people, and being alone.

Powers: control time

Name: Lyllah

Hair: black (greenish look)

Eye: dark red (purple contacts)

Skin: pale, ivory

Origin: Pars, France

Age: 120

Turned: 15

Personality: shy, quiet, calm at first but can be short tempered and loud when angered. She also has a split personality. She has a happy, cheerful, playful, childish side when she is in a good mood, and with people she knows.

Likes: quiet places, flowers, clothes, going to amusement parks, children, music, singing, and dancing.

Dislikes: the dark, being alone, people crying and sad, abusive evil people, strangers, being lost.

Power: telekinesis (move things with the mind)

Sapphia

Eyes: sapphire blue

Hair: midnight blue (back length, layers)

Skin: tan

Origin: Egypt

Age: 180

Turned: 17

Personality: can have patience till the end of time. Very hard to anger, but very deadly when angered. Cheerful when in a good mood. Scary when angry cheerful. Mistrusts strangers, unpredictable. She hides her true feelings from others and suffers internally without anyone knowing.

Likes: to give quizzes, read good books, gardening, torture her sisters with lectures or making them go cold turkey without their prized possessions.

Dislikes: fighting, her house being destroyed every five seconds, garden being trampled on, her inner demons, seeing her sisters suffer internally, surprise guests, surprise attacks, and men who think they're the whole world.

Pet: tiger named NaNa (wears a sapphire collar)

Power: unknown

Outfit: Chinese/ Japanese fighting kimono that goes smoothly over her small, slender slightly tanned body. Other times she wears normal time clothes.

She has a very old, but haunting mark on her back, so she wears clothes that hide it.


	2. vampire profiles part two

This is part two of the vampire profiles. I apologize for this unnecessary chapter but I feel that I should add the rest. After this the short stories will begin.

Name: Aliria-Rose

Age: 170

Turned: 16

Looks: Aliria-Rose has very pale skin, eyes a brilliant deep blue that would freeze you in a trance. She has a tiny frame and is slender, with a hourglass curves. Aliria moves in a graceful way that would make even an angel jealous.

Her style of clothing screams high way to hell, with a sleek-long leather trench coat, covering black fitting jeans and a vibrant red tank top with her mid riff showing and her belly button pierced; the belly button ring is a red fire flame.

Her hair is long and thick. The color is a fiery-red, deep and rich.

Personality: likes to rock the vampire world. Aliria enjoys the world of magic. She even knows a few tricks of her own. One of them is called fire-light. It is a complex defense mechanism that sends you in a coma while in a deep sleep; you are in a fiery realm still burning. People stay on her good side. She loves to party! Likes to make herself known.

Weapons: whips including silver for werewolves, swords, daggers, guns, and other pointy objects.

Name: Leo Sharday

Age: unknown

Turned: unknown

Species: vampire/ demon (grim reaper)

Eyes: green, blue

Hair: light blonde (style: Leonardo de Capio in titanic)

Style of clothing: leather trench coat with lining inside, black jeans, combat boots (jeans tucked in boots), black fitting wife-beater. Other times he dresses elegantly.

Tattoos- a Celtic cross on his right upper arm.

Scars- a burned cross on his right shoulder blade. Other battle scars and whipping marks.

Personality: stuck-up prick. Elegant, jerk.

Powers: can do practically anything (no one knows his full potential)

Background: he is Aliria's boyfriend and likes to annoy Sapphia which gets him in trouble.

Name: Aubrey

Hair: blonde

Skin: slightly tanned

Origin: South Georgia

Age: 161

Turned: 16

Personality: hard to anger but can be deadly when angered. Sweet, willing to do anything for a friend, can be outgoing but often withdrawn.

Likes: seeing the girls smile, partying, and being able to enter the kitchen and anything that can shed blood.

Dislikes: having to sit through Sapphia's lectures, Serphina's weapons disappearing, having to be nice to wolves.

Name: Victor Vanpelt

Eyes: green

Hair: brownish-red

Skin: slightly tanned

Origin: England

Age: 246

Turned: unknown

Species: Vampire

Hairstyle: spiked (short spiked)

Personality: Very proper (well put together) (clean) (likes to read) has hidden secrets. He is a lawyer and owns a very big business (multi-billion dollar corporation). One of his secrets is his powers. He hates betrayal and disobedience. He is very kind to the people he cares for. Has good manners and is very patient. He enjoys history, weapons, art, work, and a good party now and then. Can be very tricky.

Relationships: Is supposed to be Sapphia's "boyfriend" due to her sisters setting her up. Victor turned Sapphia and she hates him for it.

Clothing style: Sometimes- jeans and a white dress shirt. Other times- black pants, white wife-beater, and a black blazer, sometimes with the sleeves rolled up. It depends if he is in a good mood or bad mood. Business suits when at work of course.

Name: Katryna Lord

Eyes: amber

Hair: red so dark it looks black

Skin: very pale

Origin: Peru

Age: 2472

Turned: Unknown

Species: Faerie/Vampire

Class: Nymph

Element: Rain

Appearance: her red hair frames a youngish face, its cut in layers, pixie like. She wears gothic lolita clothes styled after the Victorian Era.

History: born in the late b.c.s in what is now Peru, she migrated and became a Mayan priestess.


	3. meet the boyfriend!

Hello again

Hello again! I just want to apologize for the long wait. I just couldn't get to a computer. A few days after I post this, look into my profile for the update letter on my new story that I am co-authoring. I know my profile is boring so just do it to get it over with. Kay? Good. So here is the first chapter on vampire short stories. You don't have to read these stories in any order. Oh, I'm also describing the characters in this chapter and maybe in a few others. If you want more information, read the profile pages.

Here is the fic.

Forks, Washington at a house

"Serphina! Rose! Get your butts down here!" said a girl with startling sapphire blue eyes and midnight blue hair.

Two girls came down the stairs after the call. Serphina is the youngest and has midnight blue eyes and ebony hair. Aliria-Rose has captivating blue eyes and fiery red hair.

"What is it, Sapphia?" said Serphina irritably.

"Don't take that tone with me." Sapphia said, "I just want to remind you that its family night."

"But Sapphia! I can't go!" Serphina replied.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Aliria-Rose said.

Serphina turned to her other sister and exclaimed, "Stop instigating!"

"Whatever it is that you have planned, Serphina, cancel it." Sapphia interrupted. "Don't forget dinner's at six." She finished going to the kitchen.

Aliria-Rose looked at her younger sister, "What are you going to do?"

"Well since you instigated this. I've got to change plans." Serphina said walking away.

With Serphina

Serphina parked her car and walked towards an expensive Italian restaurant. When she entered she searched the room until she found who she was looking for. She ignored all the looks she received and started to walk towards a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy of sixteen.

"Hi, Aubrey." Serphina greeted.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey." He replied. "Ready for our date?" (Okay note here. I do this rarely, but I forgot to mention something about Aubrey. I don't own him and neither does my friend. He was created by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. My friend might have added more to his past though. Okay back to the fic.)

"Um………."

"Is something wrong?" Aubrey asked concern filling his eyes.

"Well…. Nothing's wrong…. Just…. I can't go on our date tonight."

"Why not?"

"Sapphia wants to have dinner and we always have dinner on the last day of the month."

Aubrey sighed, "If it's traditional, then it can't be helped." He said.

"We can still have our date." Serphina said

"How?" He asked.

"Well, you can come with me. We have to tell my sisters that we are going out." Serphina suggested

Aubrey looked at her and said flatly, "No way."

"Why?" Serphina whined.

"Sapphia hates me remember? As a matter of fact she can't stand me. And Aliria-Rose is looking for some kind of excuse to use me as a guinea pig for her potions."

"That's not true. At least I hope not. They're just overprotective."

"No." Aubrey stated firmly.

"Please." Serphina pleaded.

"The answer is still no." Aubrey said looking away from her.

"Pretty pleasssse with a cherry on top." She pleaded again this time using the puppy eyes.

He looked at her and sighed again, "Alright, "Aubrey relented. " I'll go to your house."

"Yay!" Serphina cheered. "Thanks Aubrey." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Alright let's go."

The couple left the restaurant unknowing of the problems that lie ahead in the evening.

With Aliria-Rose and Sapphia

Aliria-Rose came down the stairs and sat on the bar stool where she can see Sapphia working in the kitchen. 'It's too quiet here. Where is everyone?' She thought.

"Sapphia?" Aliria-Rose asked.

"Hm? What is it Rose?" Sapphia asked not looking up from where she was working.

"Well I was wondering where Amy, Lyllah, and Katryna are."

"Oh I thought I told you. Katryna thought that Amy and Lyllah could use a break from their studies, seeing as how they didn't finish when they were still human. So I let them." Sapphia explained.

"How come I don't know about this?"

"Because you were making googly eyes at that thing you call a boyfriend." Sapphia said as if that explained everything.

three hours later!!

Its six o'clock and the three girls were already seated for dinner, and unknowingly Sapphia served the two guests at her table. When she sat down she noticed an unwanted guest next to Aliria-Rose and she scowled.

"What are you doing here?" she growled at the boy sitting next to her sister.

"Rose invited me." The boy answered in his deep voice.

"You're not even a part of our family!" she exclaimed.

"Technically I am since I turned Aliria-Rose."

"Leo, you shouldn't have said that." Aliria said. (Her name is too long!)

"But you decide to dump her on me since you had some business to attend to. So I'm the head of this family and I say get out!" Sapphia exclaimed.

"Sapphia, I invited him because our little sister invited someone first." Aliria explained.

Sapphia looked to the right of Serphina and saw Aubrey sitting next to her. "You look familiar." She said glaring at him. "Who are you?"

"H-He's my b-brother." Serphina stuttered.

"Since when do you have a brother?" Sapphia asked suspiciously.

"Not only that, but since when do you get on with your brother?" Leo stated before drinking his wine.

"WHAT??" Sapphia screeched.

"Honey, you shouldn't say things like that." Aliria said.

"Why?" Leo asked confused.

"Just watch." She said listening.

"GET ON!! Since when do you get on anything anyway! You better tell me who he is before I melt those precious weapons of yours!" Sapphia yelled.

"Well he's ..." Serphina started.

"YOU!! What are you doing here?!" Sapphia yelled.

"I told you." Aubrey said.

"Well Aubrey's my boyfriend." Serphina explained.

"BOYFRIEND!!" Sapphia exclaimed.

"Wow that was unexpected." Aliria said.

"Oh no. No little sister of mine is dating some punk." Sapphia said.

"Kind of late, don't you think?" Leo said.

"Shut up. I hate you, and I hate him more!" Sapphia said ready to lunge.

Aliria and Leo held her back.

"We just came here so you can meet him." Serphina said.

"You know how I feel about him and yet you bring him here!"

"Sorry!!"

That was how the two sisters met Serphina's boyfriend.


	4. Surprise Dinner!

Here is the second or fourth chapter to VSS

Here is the second or fourth chapter to VSS. Okay I know I said that I was going to tell you guys about a new story that I am writing but the thing is some of you might have never heard of the other crossover. I'll tell you in my profile. Now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the made up ones if you need any help figuring that out look in the first two chapters.

Party disasters

Day one

The sisters decorated the house in Christmas fashion. Reason being is that it's their "human" excuse and its traditional (maybe).

The girls are doing their own thing. Sapphia is in the kitchen cooking with a sign on the door that says "keep out". Serphina is in her room staying out of trouble. And Aliria-Rose is in her room planning some kind of mischief.

Bored with her room, Serphina goes downstairs and knocks on the kitchen door. Sapphia opens it and says, "What is it, little sister? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I want to know what my present is!" Serphina said childishly.

"No and don't be such a brat or I'll throw your present out." Sapphia said scolding her sister. "Did you feed Aubrey yet?"

"I can't find him. I checked the basement to feed him and he wasn't there." Serphina said worried. She looked at her older sister to see some amusement on her face.

"You know where he is, don't you?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" Sapphia asked faking concern.

Serphina noticed and said," Three days ago. Why do you know where he is?" Sapphia shook her head no. "Sorry."

"Well I'm not going to the party without Aubrey."Serphina said defiantly.

"You can't open the present until Leo and Victor arrive. Plus someone has to fetch Aliria from her room. Anyway that's not the real reason that you don't want to come. Tell me the real reason." Sapphia said sitting down and patting the seat next to her.

"Well I'm afraid that if something blows up I get blamed for it."

"That's not true. You don't always get blamed."

"Yeah right. Remember when the stove blew up?" Serphina said.

Sapphia's slightly tanned skin paled a little. "Yeah."

"You blamed that on me." Serphina accused.

"That one was true because you tried to make a cake and you the heat to high and the mix was too much." Sapphia explained.

"Oh. Then how about" Serphina started.

"ENOUGH! Please enough!" Sapphia interrupted. "Thinking about the times you and Rose nearly destroying the house makes me feel sick."

Serphina frowned at that. "You didn't blame Rose for anything."

"That's because you were laughing the whole time."

"Now that we got that out of the way, can I stay in my room until it's time to open the presents." Serphina asked sweetly.

"No. Don't forget this was Rose's idea and she can curse us for not doing what she asks."

"I thought you were the oldest one of the three of us."

"I am but since it is a Christmas season she threatened to give me a love potion if I let you go and stay in your room"

"But!"

"No buts! sigh Alright I'll let you open your present only if you can get Aliria down here." Sapphia said.

"Okay!" Serphina said excitedly. "Oh, did she say she was going to set you up with Victor again?"

"Go before I change my mind." Sapphia growled.

"EEEPP!" Serphina squeaked as she ran up the stairs.

Aliria-Rose's Room

Aliria is in her room studying the misfortunes of others, when Serphina knocked on the door. Sigh "What is it, Serphina?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Can you please come downstairs?" Serphina asked politely.

This surprised Aliria and she opened her door to see her sister there. She walked around her and inspected her. "What are you doing?" Serphina asked.

"I want to know if you're a fake."

"A fake? All I asked was for you to come downstairs."

"You said 'please', Serphina, you don't normally say please unless Sapphia is around and even then you don't say it."

"I'm not one of your fakes, okay? I'm just asking if you can just come downstairs, please."

Aliria shuddered. "Enough." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Who are you and what have you done with my dear, rude, easily manipulated sister?" She demanded.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice. And besides I know your weakness. Sapphia said that I can open my present if I can get you downstairs and I asked nicely. So come downstairs or I'll make you!" Serphina threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Aliria shouted back.

"I will!" Serphina retorted, and then she smiled sweetly. "Come here big sister. Give your little sister a hug."

"Noooooo!!" Aliria screamed. "Alright, alright I'll go! Just do hug me, please!" She pleaded.

" That's right." Serphina said as they walked down the stairs.

Downstairs

The girls gathered in the living room. " Sapphia, see? I was able to bring her down." Serphina said pleased with her work.

Sapphia frowned and saw that Aliria-Rose was still shuddering a little bit. She hung back and let Serphina go ahead towards the Christmas tree. "What happened?" She whispered to Aliria-Rose.

Aliria-Rose looked at her older sister and said, " Serphina wanted to give me the h-word."

Sapphia raised her eyebrows and said, " Really? She threatened you to come down here? Boy is Katryna going to be proud. Who knew she was that desperate to open her present?" She said chuckling.

"shut up!" Aliria told her.

Sapphia was still chuckling as they reached the living room to see Serphina looking at her present. It is a big box with green wrapping paper and a red bow on top.

Serphina looked at her two sisters and asked, " Can I open it now?"

Sapphia looked at the clock and answered annoyed, "yes, you can. Just hurry it up. Victor and Leo should be arriving soon."

"Ok!" Serphina said as she showed her claws surprising her two sisters. She ripped the paper to itty bitty pieces. When she got to the box, she cut the tape holding the box together and opened the lid. Inside the box was Aubrey himself.

"Aubrey! What are you doing in there? I thought you were gone. How long were in here?" Serphina asked in one breath relieved that her boyfriend hadn't abandoned her to her sisters and their boyfriends.

" Breathe, Serphina." Aubrey said. " I've been in here for three days and the reason is because your crazy sisters put me here." He said coming out of the box.

Serphina turned to her sisters and said, " but why did you do it?"

" He's your present." Sapphia said as the doorbell rang.

"but you still haven't answered my question! Hey! Don't ignore me!" Serphina yelled as Sapphia went to get the door. " Ask Rose, she's the one who convinced me not to throw him into a fiery bottomless pit." She said as she opened the door. " Oh, Look it's the business men. Great."

" Careful _**girl**_." Leo said threatening. " you don't want Aliria to get any ideas do you?"

" You're the one who turned her you tell me." Sapphia said sarcastically.

" You are the one who turned unexpectedly. I didn't expect you to get this independent. I thought you would be more submissive to Victor. Isn't that right?" Leo said including his friend in the conversation.

" She made her choice." He said coldly.

" Yes, I did and apparently I'm stuck with you again." She said just as cold her eyes turning a darker shade. (Mysterious past huh?)

Aubrey, Serphina, Aliria, and Leo wanted to know what that comment but Sapphia decided to break the silence.

" the table is ready and the food is already served. Let's go eat." And left for the dining room.

At the dinner table

Everyone seated at the table were eating quietly but the four vampires on both sides of the table were looking at the two at both ends of the table. Leo and Alira hated the silence and wanted to cause trouble so they looked at one another and nodded in silence.

Leo started, " Aliria? Did you have a plant at the corner of the driveway?"

"yeah, we did. Wait did? What happened to the plant?" Aliria asked following along.

" Well, I _accidentally_ ran it over." Leo said sarcasm filling his tone.

" how are you going to fix it?" Aliria- Rose asked innocently.

" What do you mean 'how'? I'm not going to fix it."

" you're going to have to fix it. Sapphia is going to make you do it. You know how she feels about her plants."

"Sapphia is not going to do anything. She's too weak to even make me do anything."

" Leo should really stop saying things like that." Aliria said seriously.

" Really what is she going to do?" Leo said arrogantly.

Everyone is now looking at Sapphia and she didn't look upset. As a matter of fact she looked at him sweetly.

"W-what are you looking at?" Leo asked confused by her expression.

She stood and threw a knife at him, but missed. Everyone else just stared at her in shock. Sapphia never misses her target. Ever.

She turned to Serphina and told her, " Go open the door."

"O-Ok." She replied and did as she was told.

"you missed! Why are you having the door opened?" Leo asked wondering just what is going on in her mind.

" you insulted me for the last time you greedy, selfish, depraved, moron." She said with an evil look in her eye.

" what are you talking about?"

" Look down, fool."

Leo looked down and saw some rope just tighten around his ankle and drag him out of the house. The other five ran out after him to see Leo in a purple dress, wearing make-up while swinging back and forth between two trees.

"Oh, Leo!" Aliria exclaimed is shock, she turned to Sapphia and said freaking out, " Sapphia, what is the meaning of all this?"

Serphina and Aubrey are on the floor laughing, while Victor and Sapphia took pictures of the embarrassed vampire.

A few hours later when everyone has calmed down, Aliria helped Leo out of the trap. She looked to Sapphia and asked again, " Why did you do that?"

" I didn't. He was just sitting on the wrong side of the table." Sapphia answered.

Aliria suddenly got this crazy look on her face and vowed as Leo took her away from the site, " I will have my revenge!!"

What was her revenge? That will be a different story.

Read and Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Day 2

Sorry for the wait! I have a lot of senior stuff to do before I graduate and I have kinda been getting writer's block. Normally I wouldn't take so long but you how that goes. Oh I do have a poll going on it's in my profile even though it's ugly just do me a favor and answer. Thanks!

Day 2

The next day, Serphina and Aubrey got the "greatest" idea ever. Both decided to get candles and dance around the Christmas tree while singing Christmas carols in the family room. They were so loud that they woke up the rest of the vampires in the house. Sapphia and Victor were walking towards the living room wondering what the noise was about when she screamed, " Serphina!! What on earth and any other world are you doing?!"

Both turned to see Sapphia ready to pounce. " Uh…Nothing." Serphina said as they hid the candles.

"I saw those candles! Go burn a different tree, not mine! Aubrey!" She yelled as he flinched. " Oh-so-help-_**you**_, should I find that this was your idea, that _**fiery bottomless**_ _**pit**_ will be your room. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good." she said smiling. " Now be good children and get out, don't play in my garden." Sapphia said as Aliria came down the stairs.

She looked at Serphina and the candles. "You want to help me with something? You get to burn stuff and break a few laws."

Serphina's eyes widened with excitement, " Okay, I'll help you. What do you need?"

"I'll just watch." Aubrey said.

"Why?" Serphina asked in disappointment.

"Because every time this sister gets involved your other sister already has some kind of pit ready to throw me in."

"Alright suit yourself." Aliria said. " You can help Leo then."

"With what?" Aubrey asked confused. "I said that I wasn't going to help."

"Yeah, Rose." Serphina pitched in. "He just said that. What can he help Leo with?"

"He isn't." She said handing Aubrey a camera. " I just want some memories of this day. Meet me outside in a few minutes I have to get Leo." Aliria said walking away.

Both stared after her confused but went outside anyway.

**Later**

The four vampires met outside in the trees of the surrounding forest. Aliria brought matches and oil with her.

"What's that for?" Serphina asked.

"Quiet and I'll tell you." Aliria snapped at her sister. " Okay this is my plan. First off let's get this straight. You two want to burn stuff and the two of us just want to cause trouble and chaos in this quiet little town. It's too peaceful. Anyway, this is what we do. Serphina, you and Aubrey go to the reservation, where the werewolves live, and burn a tree. Make sure that its medium sized. Then when it's completely burned write a message."

"Wait a minute. Why do I have to go to that dog infested reservation anyway? I'm going to stick for who knows how long." Serphina complained.

" You either do this or not. Besides you can take a shower with some sweet-smelling shampoo. Anyway continuing on, the message should read ' the cullens were here.' They're dumb dogs they think that all vampires smell the same. Then Aubrey you take pictures of what she does. Leo you do the same at our site. Got it, everyone?" she said looking at everyone in the eyes.

The other three nodded, and left to cause havoc in others lives while leaving the other two vampires alone in the house.

**At the reservation**

Serphina and Aubrey crossed the border to the reservation and the werewolves land in record time. Knowing that the werewolves are out on patrol and won't be back for awhile, Serphina did as she was instructed and did what she was told. She got a medium sized tree and put it in the middle of Jacob's yard and set it on fire, while Aubrey took pictures. Serphina wrote what she was told to write, and both ran off, leaving a burning tree and a message that will be read, behind.

**The Cullens Household**

/All the Cullens are supposed to be back in two hours, that's enough time to get in and get out./ Aliria thought.

They did the same thing Serphina did at the reservation except they put on a perfume that masks their scent and puts on the scent of werewolves. Their message read 'the wolves were here.'

"I smell like those disgusting dogs." Leo said.

" I know honey. But it will only be until we get home and take a shower." Aliria said.

" Your sister isn't going to be too happy about this. You know that all vampires hate the smell of those dogs." Leo said.

"Since when are you afraid of my sister?"

"Since she put up that trap and put me in a purple dress. That was very embarrassing." Leo said shuddering at the memory.

" don't worry, I have a revenge for her on that." She said as they ran back to the house.

**At the house**

" I wonder where those four went." Sapphia murmured to herself. She's been looking for her sisters and their boyfriends for nearly and hour and still hasn't found them. / I can't find them anywhere._**/ **_She thought. / And I don't want to ask Victor because he'll then take it as a weakness on my part./ She continued walking throughout the house until she smelled a dog's scent, and not just any scent the scent of werewolves. She followed it to Aliria's room and thought / It's probably some weird experiment., and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Sapphia was in the kitchen when she heard her two sisters call her name. "Sapphia!! Sapphia!!" Both called. "Some werewolves and a group of vampires ruined your garden!" they exclaimed.

Sapphia swore and dropped everything and ran to the living room to see that her two sisters were right. She held the curtain and saw that the garden that she and her gardener worked so hard to work on was ruined. She looked to see the **things** that did it.

Victor came down the stairs when he heard the two girls yelling for Sapphia. When he got to the living room he saw Sapphia opening the door and walk out in predator way and asked the four other vampires, " what's going on?"

" We don't know. Suddenly those dogs and vampires came out of nowhere and started fighting all over the place and ruined her garden." Serphina explained innocently.

The three other vampires looked scared and thought / she could be just as cruel as Sapphia maybe Katryna./.

"Really?" he said suspiciously.

The four nodded.

" I don't believe you, but then again this could be a good time to see how much she has grown. I need to see if she really needs me around to keep her in check." Victor said.

The five looked at Sapphia and noticed that she was staring calmly at the scene before her while comforting Ruben her little gardening elf. When one of the werewolves was about to hit a tree, Sapphia yelled, "Enough!!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the new vampire standing on the porch of a supposedly abandoned area. "Just what on earth is going on here?"

Jacob stepped up and said, " You tell me, **bloodsucker**. You broke the treaty between us and the vampires. I thought you wanted to live in peace with the humans and enjoy your 'family' life."

"What are you talking about **puppy**? I don't know those people and I certainly don't know anything about a treaty. And since you are a very nosy **dog** and you must know everything I do care about my sisters, **runt**."

"You turned humans as well? Your sisters must be as troublesome as you." Jacob said.

Nobody, but Victor saw it coming. Sapphia disappeared and punched Jacob in the face and sent him flying into one of the trees. When he came back, Victor saw Sapphia ready to pounce again and held her against him. While Jacob was being held back by his pack.

"Let me go, Victor!" she exclaimed. " I should kill him for insulting us the way he did."

" you need to calm down, Sapphia. There are other vampires present you know."

"like I care. Those werewolves need to be taught a lesson in manners."

Suddenly they heard Jacob curse and say, " Great this whole place is infested with bloodsuckers. Let's go." He told the others and started to leave but he couldn't. He turned around and saw Aliria glowing a little.

"thank-you, Aliria. Now that I have the attention of vampires and werewolves alike , I would like to ask a question. Who's going to fix my garden? I didn't do anything and suddenly you all trespassed into **my** property. Now I won't fight all of you, but I really got know. How am I going to get my garden fixed? I worked so hard on it. Hm. What should I do?"

"I know Sapphia. Instead of fighting them you could sue them!" Serphina exclaimed.

" My what a wonderful idea, Serphina. I know Victor is a lawyer. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. They did trespass."

" There's no need for that." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I mean we'll fix it." Jacob said.

The vampires glared at the werewolves. Esme came up to Sapphia and said, " We're very sorry. We didn't mean to ruin your precious garden. I'm sure we're all willing to fix the garden again if that is what you want."

Sapphia smiled. " Thank-you very much! You can start right now, but there is a catch."

Everyone looked at her. " None of you are allowed to use your powers to help make this go faster. I want this done human speed. Not vampire, and certainly not werewolf speed. Okay? Good. Now you all can start by buying the same plants that I had here. You can start planting tomorrow. Okay bye-bye!"

With that the Cullens and the werewolves all unwillingly worked together to fix Sapphia's garden.

The end.

Read, review, and vote! I did put up a poll in my profile so please vote.


	6. author's note

Hi everyone!!! I have a little note for everyone to read since no one wants to go to my ugly profile. ^^ Anyways I am coming back to writing stories there is a very good reason for me not updating and that's because my usb decided to walk out on me and disappear. Yes I think one of the vampires took it. Anyway I'm going to see if I can get it to come back…..if not then I have to rewrite all my chapters….again T_T anyways thanks for your support and don't forget the poll….You know what when u review just tell which of the o/c's history you want to know about. K? I'll update asap. Ttyl!!! ^^


End file.
